Mascotas
by Rinnu
Summary: AU. Estaba en un dilema muy grande, necesitaba un lugar para su mejor amiga, en su nueva casa no podría tenerla y solo tenía un mes para encontrarle un buen hogar. EXTRAS: Adiós año del perro (Luego del Final)
1. Pocky

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Mascotas.**

 **I. Pocky.**

Todos esos años de esfuerzo finalmente tenían resultado, en la empresa le dieron un nuevo puesto con mayor pago, le daban departamento y coche nuevo. Pero había un gran problema, un detalle que no le dijeron y se venía enterando ahora que leía las reglas de convivencia del departamento, en la comodidad de su hogar.

—Punto 34: Mascotas— leyó en voz alta—. Se podrá tenerlas siempre que cumplan con los siguientes requisitos: Peces, el estanque deberá permanecer limpio... Blablablá... Gatos, máximo tres por departamento, contar con sus vacunas al día, caja de arena... Blablablá...— todo eso no le interesaba mucho.— Perros, uno por departamento, no deberá ser mayor a 10kg, contará con sus vacunas y desparasitaciones, tenerlos limpios, mantenerlos cayados, controlarlos en época de celo, de ser posible: Estar operados. ¿Puedes creerlo Pocky?— preguntó con indignación a su perra que estaba a su lado.

"Pocky", era una linda mestiza negra, cruza de _Golden_ con _Spaniel_ eso había dicho el veterinario.

—Esos tontos gatos tienen más privilegios, pueden tener hasta tres y no les piden que los operen— en realidad ese último punto no era un problema para él, su perra ya lo estaba, el problema estaba en que Pocky rebasaba los 10kg—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya no puedo rechazarlo, ya firmé el contrato, sí lo rechazó me despiden.

—¿Y si la das en adopción?— preguntó un chico a su espalda, ganándose de inmediato un gruñido por parte de la perra y el dueño.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso!— era increíble que Miroku, su mejor amigo sugiriera esa atrocidad.

—No te van a dejar tenerla, es lo mejor.

—He tenido a Pocky desde que la encontré en esa caja en mitad de la lluvia, tenía su patita rota y estaba desnutrida, no la dejaré ahora.

—Busca a alguien que la cuide mientras te adaptas y buscas un piso donde puedas tenerla— dio otra opción, Inuyasha había dado un buen punto.

—Tu abuelo es alérgico a los perros, mis padres se la pasan viajando; a Myoga no se la confío, ese viejo la perdería— ya no tenía más opciones.

—¿A tu hermano? Su casa tiene patio y esa chica que vive con él seguro que encantada te ayudaría.

—En la semana hablo con ellos, me debo asegurar que Rin este presente.

* * *

Se recostó en el pasto y miró el cielo, Pocky estaba a su lado, le había llevado a su paseo y aprovechaba para hacer ejercicio, era bueno que su perra fuese activa y le aguantase el paso.

—Mañana iremos a ver a Sesshoumaru— Pocky gruñó al escuchar eso y para calmarla le acarició el lomo—. La idea tampoco me agrada pero no tenemos de otra, no dejaré que un desconocido te cuide... Juguemos otro poco, ya va siendo hora de irnos— dijo al levantarse—. Ve por ella— lanzó la pelota.

Se quedó extrañado al ver que Pocky se quedaba a mitad de camino de vuelta, miraba a otro lado, olfateaba el aire y al verla alzar una oreja, supo que iba a emprender carrera. Intentó detenerla pero era tarde, lo que le quedaba era seguirla.

 **...**

Disfrutaba de su almuerzo antes de volver al trabajo, cuando una linda perra se posó frente a ella. Llevaba en el hocico una pelota y movía la cola con entusiasmo ¿Dónde estaría su dueña?

—Hola bonita, Pocky lindo nombre— dijo al leerlo en la placa—. ¿Te escapaste?

—Lo siento, no sé que le pasó.— sin perder tiempo, Inuyasha le puso la correa.

—¿Eres su dueño?— y ella que pensó sería una chica, por dos cosas, el sexo y nombre de la perra.

Al verlo mejor, no pudo evitar pensar que Pocky era afortunada, era un chico muy lindo, alto, atlético, rebelde cabello negro y ojos miel, casi dorados. Pero debía ser precavida, pudiese tratarse de una treta, ya había escuchado que habían quienes usaban a los animales para secuestrar o robar.

—Sí, creo que se emocionó mucho con la pelota y salió corriendo.

—Que sigan teniendo buen día— tomó sus cosas, pero Pocky olió su mochila.

Inuyasha estaba embelesado, frente a él, tenía una chica qué le dejó sin palabras, sus bellos ojos chocolate le atrajeron, su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta, pero le quedaba muy bien. No pudo pasar por alto que llevaba rodillas y coderas, miró a otro lado y vio unos patines. Sintió a Pocky jalarse y reaccionó.

—No molestes— jaló la correa y la miró con desaprobación.

—Seguramente quiere ¿Puedo darle?— preguntó al mostrar una bolsa de papitas, a lo que el chico asintió—. Pueden quedársela, adiós.

—Oliste las papas y por eso viniste ¿Cierto?— la había descubierto, él tenía la culpa, con eso la premiaba—. Vámonos.

* * *

"No te preocupes, lo convenceré", ese era el mensaje que le mandó Rin después de dejar su casa, ojalá fuese así, en un mes debía irse y Sesshoumaru no quería darle hospedaje a Pocky, dijo que no era su problema.

—¿Qué tienes? Muévete, va a llover— de pronto, su perra dejo de caminar y miraba al otro lado de la calle, donde estaba un local de "Adopción y Rescate Animal".

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos la siguiente semana— Inuyasha jaló a Pocky y se escondió tras un árbol, la chica que salió del local era la del parque.

—¡Kagome!— gritó una mujer—. El señor Yin llamó, dejaron un perrito fuera de su negocio.

—Paso por el y mañana lo traigo.

—¿Quieres seguirla?— preguntó a Pocky, se miraron, claro que la seguirían.

Le fue difícil darle el paso, Kagome llevaba patines y vaya que era rápida, pero finalmente la vio detenerse fuera de una panadería y luego entrar.

—Voy a pasar, te quedas aquí y no te portes mal— amarró a Pocky a un poste de luz, se colocó la capucha del suéter y entró esperando no ser visto.

—Ya le bañamos, estaba llenó de lodo, pero con tres perros tenemos suficiente— decía el que parecía ser el dueño.

—No se preocupe, le encontraremos un buen lugar— tomó al perrito y lo metió bajo su chamarra.

Inuyasha tomaba algunos panes y de vez en cuando miraba a la azabache, nunca hubiese imaginado que ella se dedicaba a rescatar animales.

—Linda chica— dijo una señora mayor que estaba de cajera—. Ayuda a rescatar a animales abandonados y les busca un hogar, y sé muy bien que no tiene compromiso alguno.

—No yo, no… Me extrañó que viniese por el perro— él solo la siguió por curiosidad.

Inuyasha de reojo la vio salir e ir al lado donde Pocky esperaba, que no se fijase en su perra, la reconocería y sabría que la siguió. Y justo cuando pensó que la pasaría de largo, la miró y vio a todos lados menos a la panadería, acarició a Pocky y se fue.

* * *

Dejó al perrito en el suelo y se quitó los patines, no podía dejar de pensar en Pocky, se la había encontrado de nuevo y esta vez sin su dueño, no creía que le hubiese abandonado, tal vez entró a alguna tienda, pero ¿A cuál? No le vio en la tintorería, la óptica o florería. El único lugar que no miró, fue la panadería ¿Estaba adentro? Imposible, le hubiese visto.

—¡Hermana!

—¡Carajos Souta!— gritó asustada, no se esperaba que su hermanito estuviese allí.

—Mamá dijo que me quedara contigo.

—¿Y nadie se dignó a llamarme?— desde que entró a la universidad debió irse a vivir a ese departamento, y era tiempo que seguía allí, todo por su empleo a medio tiempo que le quedaba cerca.

—Lo olvide, después del cine me vine aquí, trajiste otro perrito— dijo al cargarlo y jugar con el.

—No te encariñes, mañana le llevo al refugio.

Kagome observó a su hermanito, Souta era un chico listo y amable, pero le gustaba molestarla.

—Vamos a cenar.

—Me comí lo que tenías.

—Se supone comiste en el cine ¿Por qué devoraste mi comida?

—Estoy en crecimiento, me da hambre— se encogió de hombros.

—Pide algo de comer, me voy a bañar.

* * *

Aun que era un día nublado, Inuyasha llevó a Pocky al parque, en cuanto llegaron, en el área de comida pudo ver a Kagome, comprando un hotdog, tenía deseos de ir pero no quería que la chica pensara que era un acosador. Además, ¿Por qué iría? No es como si fuesen amigos o conocidos, nunca se presentaron y él ni su nombre debía saber. Pero la muchacha parecía tener afinidad con Pocky.

—Ya la viste— su perra movía la cola—. Ve con ella— apenas fue liberada de la correa, Pocky salió corriendo donde la chica.

—Hola de nuevo.— saludó Kagome al acariciar a Pocky detrás de las orejas.— ¿Quieres uno? Que sean dos— pidió uno más para Pocky.

—Lo siento, pagaré por eso— Inuyasha llegaba en el momento justo.

—Hola, no te preocupes, ya lo hice.

—Entonces yo pago las bebidas ¿Qué quieres?

—Así estoy bien.

—La señorita siempre pide capuchino en días como hoy— dijo el vendedor, Kagome le miró con desaprobación.

—Entonces uno y un expreso... Le agradas.— dijo Inuyasha al ver que Pocky no se había apartado de Kagome.

—Y ella a mí.

—Sus cafés.

—Gracias, hay una mesa vacía, vamos— Kagome le siguió.

—¿Por qué Pocky?— preguntó ella cuando le daba su hotdog a la perra.

—La encontré en una caja de Pocky, no la pequeñita, la grande donde transportan todas las demás, la abandonaron.

—Un nombre muy adecuado— admitía que le sorprendió la historia, nunca la hubiese imaginado—. No muchas personas adoptan animales y mucho menos los rescatan, prefieren comprarlos.

—Bueno, ella tuvo suerte.

—No lo dudo ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al notarlo decaído, por un momento, sin proponérselo, se lo imagino con orejas de perro sobre su cabeza y estas se agachaban.

—Es complicado.

—¿Puedo saber?

Inuyasha la observó por un minuto, no tenía nada de malo ¿Verdad? Tal vez, ella le pudiese aconsejar, después de todo rescataba animales. Y así, dando una breve explicación, le hizo saber su problemática situación.

—Le pedí a mi hermano que la cuidase temporalmente, pero no me ha dicho que decidió.

—Es tan injusto ¿Qué vas hacer si no encuentras quien le cuide?

—No lo sé, no quiero darla en adopción, su nuevo dueño puede que no la trate bien.

—Con un desconocido te extrañaría.

—Aún queda tiempo.

Kagome se entretuvo acariciando a Pocky, miró de nuevo su collar y por primera vez se percató que al otro lado, estaba un número y un nombre.

—"Inuyasha"— leyó en voz alta.

—Dime.

—Leí su placa, ¿Ese es tu nombre?— le extrañaría que lo fuese, bien, tal vez solo un poco, su nombre explicaría el porqué de su afinidad con los perros.

—Creo que no nos habíamos presentado, Takahashi Inuyasha.

—Higurashi Kagome, mucho gusto. Perdón, debo irme o llegaré tarde, adiós.

Pocky y su dueño miraron partir a la chica ¿Iría al refugió? ¿Tendría una cita con alguien e iba demorada? Y como si estuvieses conectados ambos gruñeron.

* * *

Miroku e Inuyasha entraron a una cafetería después del trabajo, no habían podido salir a comer a su hora y su estómago clamaba por alimento. Cogieron su turno y esperaron.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda del nuevo hogar?

—No ha llamado.

—Confía en Rin, ella siempre obtiene de Sesshoumaru lo que quiere.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si, lo primero fue ocupar ese corazón de roca y lo segundo, la niña que crece dentro de ella.

—Aun así, no le ha pedido matrimonio.

—Es una ganancia que ya vivan juntos.

—Nuestro turno, no olvides nada de lo que quiero— Miroku asintió y se acercó a la barra a ordenar.

Inuyasha meditó lo que Miroku había dicho, dio dos buenos puntos, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, estaba seguro que si Rin encontrase un perro y lo quisiera adoptar, Sesshoumaru lo aceptaría, pero con Pocky era diferente, la perra era suya y por ello, su hermano estaba reacio a aceptarla.

—Hola.— le saludaron dos chicas a Inuyasha.

—Eres muy lindo.— dijo una de ellas—. Llámanos— le dio una servilleta con dos números telefónicos—. Somos dos, tu amigo también tendría compañía.

—No gracias— hizo el intento de devolver la servilleta, pero la chica no la tomó.

—Solo piénsalo, podrías cambiar de opinión.

—No hay nada que pensar, ya tengo una chica fiel esperando.

—Tengo la comida— interrumpió Miroku al no notar a las dos chicas, cuando lo hizo e iba a coquetear con ellas, fue llevado a la salida por Inuyasha.

—¿Pediste la galleta para Pocky?

—Aquí la llevo, pero esas chicas...

—Deprisa, espera su comida.

Adentro del local, las amigas observaron con extraño a los dos amigos, pero algo que fue aún más raro fue el apodo que le puso el muchacho de ojos miel a su novia.

* * *

 **03/07/2017**

 **Aquí esta mini historia que tendrá tres capítulos.**


	2. Convivencia

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Mascotas.**

 **II. Convivencia.**

Aquella tarde, Kagome salió de paseo con Sango, su mejor amiga, irían al cine y para cortar camino atravesaron por el parque. Al pasar por el lago, Kagome pudo ver que al otro lado estaban Inuyasha y Pocky jugando con un disco.

—¿Qué miras?— preguntó con curiosidad Sango.

—Los patos— mintió con descaro.

—Por un momento creí que al chico con el perro.

—De mirarlos, me fijaría en la perra que va con el chico.

—Desde aquí no les distingo ¿Cómo sabes que es perra?

—¿Y por qué va ser perro? No discrimines— dijo indignada.

—Es un hombre, por lo general tienen machos ¿No?

—¿Y si es la excepción?

—A este pasó seguirás soltera.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

—No lo es, pero deberías salir más.

—Lo hago— aseguró no muy convencida.

—Ir a recoger animales abandonados no cuenta.

—Estoy yendo contigo al cine.

—Me refiero a que aceptes otras invitaciones, el amor de tu vida no va a llegar por un perro.

—Vayámonos, no quiero entrar cuando las luces estén apagadas.

Kagome con discreción vio al otro lado, Inuyasha y Pocky ya no estaban.

* * *

¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué se iba a ofrecer? Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, pero su conciencia no la dejaría y dando unos últimos pasos fue hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, él y Pocky comían galletas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Hey, hola. ¿Esta educada?— preguntó con nervios.

—Hola de nuevo, lo es, esta entrenada ¿Por qué?— le parecía extraño que ahora fuese ella quien se acercara.

—Estuve pensándolo, si no encuentras un lugar para Pocky, yo podría cuidarla.

—¿Qué?

—Ya cuando tengas oportunidad, te la devuelvo.

—¿Harías eso?— se levantó y quedó frente a la chica.

—Claro.

—Yo te pagaría su comida y más por los gastos extra, pero ¿En verdad lo harías?

—Ya dije que sí, pero antes debemos ver si se adapta a mi apartamento, es pequeño y puede sentirse algo apretada.

—A ella le agradas, podría funcionar.

—Este sábado nos vemos aquí para ir a mi casa, ¿A las diez de la mañana está bien?

—Si.

—Me tengo que ir, hasta el sábado.

—¡Kagome! Te doy mi número por cualquier cosa— dijo al ofrecerle una tarjeta.

* * *

Kagome no mentía, su departamento era pequeño, muy pequeño, inclusive el techo era bajo, no podía alzarlos brazos por completo. En seguida del recibidor estaba la sala y casi siendo parte de la sala, estaba la cocina, siguiendo el pasillo había otras dos habitaciones, seguramente el baño y el dormitorio

—Cuidado con la puerta— advirtió al ver que Inuyasha llegaba al ras del marco—. Sí que eres alto.

—Este lugar es muy bajo.

—Te dije que era pequeño— ahora se sentía incomoda, su casa no era hogar para tener un perro del tamaño de Pocky ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se ofreció a alojarla?

—No quise... Yo...— ¿Por qué lo tenía que estropear? Él y su bocota—. Sí, yo soy alto.

—Pocky podría dormir aquí— señaló un rincón donde cabía muy bien una cama de perro—. Aunque, creo que prefiere el sillón.

—¿Qué?— volteo y vio a Pocky acomodada en el sillón—. Bájate, tomas confianza muy fácil.

—Está bien, creo que es buena señal. ¿Desayunaron?

—Algo así— un pan y media taza de café no eran precisamente un desayuno.

—Tengo arroz, verduras y pollo agridulce ¿Quieren?

—Estamos bi...— un ladrido lo interrumpió.

—Creo que ella si quiere, voy a calentar la comida.

Inuyasha miró con desaprobación a su perra, quien le ignoró y volvió a acurrucarse en el sillón, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, siempre era educada.

—¿Lo hiciste o lo compraste?— preguntó al acercarse a la pequeña cocina y mirar la comida, todo tenía tan buena pinta que su estómago gruñó.

—Lo hice, no es difícil, ¿Tu no cocinas?— aquello le parecía raro, un chico que vive solo debería saber hacer comida básica.

—No se me da, termino quemando todo.

—¿Qué comes?

—Congelados, enlatados o sopas instantáneas.

—Espero alimentes mejor a Pocky, porque bien recuerdo que se emocionó con las papitas y el hotdog.

—No te preocupes, tiene buenas croquetas, le traje unas, las traigo en mi mochila.

Minutos después, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en la mesita de la sala, a la par; ya con la mida en sus platos. Pocky al ver la comida quiso comer la del plato de su dueño.

—No chica— la jaló y la llevó a su plato—. Aquí tienes tu comida.

—Dale esto, también quiere probar— Kagome dio a Inuyasha algo de pollo y él las puso en su plato.

—Esto debe saber muy bueno para ponerla tan ansiosa, creo que yo ya estoy igual— comentó Inuyasha a lo que la chica se sonrojó.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Inuyasha comenzó a comer, nunca antes le había hecho un cumplido así a una chica que no fuese su madre. Comía con gran gusto su arroz y verduras, hace tanto tiempo que no comía algo casero. Cuando se dispuso a comer su pollo, Pocky saltó sobre él.

—Compórtate, ya se te dio, ten otra bolita pero quieta— se la dio y su perra pareció calmarse—. Buena chica— volvió a su comida y fue atacado de nuevo, esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al cien.

Kagome primero reía por la relación entre Inuyasha y Pocky, se notaba que era algo que les pasaba seguido. Solo desvió su mirada por su segundo y se vio atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, podía notar a Pocky querer pasar sobre ellos, pero al final desistió.

—Yo... Lo siento... ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te lastimé? — preguntaba con nerviosismo Inuyasha, quería regañar seriamente a su perra, ¿Acaso no entendía que Kagome era su esperanza para no regalarla a un extraño?

—No, todo bien.

—En verdad esta educada, creo que el estar aquí la emocionó, te juro que no suele comportarse así.

—No te preocupes, te creo, pero... ¿Podrías moverte?

—Lo siento— se apartó de inmediato, ¿Cómo pudo quedar tan cerca de ella? En un principio intento cubrirla del peso de Pocky.

—Se comió tu pollo— dijo Kagome al notar que ya no había alimento en el plato se Inuyasha—. Toma— le dio la mitad de su porción.

—Ya debes estar arrepintiéndote de ofrecerte a cuidarla.

—Para nada, mírala, ya está tranquila.

Era verdad, Pocky ya dormía en el sillón e Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla con un tic en el ojo. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!

* * *

Al siguiente fin de semana. Apenas Kagome abrió la puerta, Pocky corrió como si fuese su casa, directo al sillón. A Inuyasha le sorprendía esa confianza que había tomado Pocky, ya ni en casa de Miroku o sus padres era de esa manera, siempre esperaba a que le diesen la orden de entrar.

—Parece que le agrada tu casa.

—Le agrada mi sillón, termina de pasar, estoy terminando unas galletas.

Inuyasha terminó de entrar y el olor de la masa le llegó a la nariz, ¿Más tarde podría comer alguna? Esperaba que sí.

—Inuyasha, hace tiempo vi a Pocky fuera de una panadería ¿Dónde estabas? — finalmente lo preguntó, era algo que no le dejaba tranquila.

—¿Una panadería? No lo recuerdo— fingió inocencia—. Y dime, ¿A qué te dedicas? — preguntó para alejar la atención de ese momento.

—Tengo un empleo a medio tiempo y al mismo tiempo término mis prácticas.

—¿En qué?

—Educadora en preescolar.

—¿Estás en un jardín de niños? — para ser honesto, creyó que Kagome le diría sobre el refugio de animales.

—Sí, las galletas son para los niños... Tu tarjeta es de una constructora y dice que eres ingeniero, ¿Qué es lo que haces allí? ¿Ingeniero en qué?

—Superviso la obra.

—¿El jefe?

—No exactamente, yo soy el quinto al mando, soy quien tiene contacto con los obreros.

—¿Eres como su representante? — preguntó al meter la primer bandeja de galletas al horno.

—Algo así.

—Y eres arquitecto.

—No, ingeniero civil.

—Vaya, entonces trabajas bajo el sol y realizas las labores pesadas.

—Es una manera de verlo, ¿Qué? — le extrañó que Kagome se le quedase observando.

—No se nota.

—No te miento.

—No dije eso.

—Lo insinuaste.

—Creí que eras de oficina, no estás tan quemado por el sol y tus manos no son callosas— explicó e Inuyasha se miró las manos.

—Debe ser por los guantes y visto de manga larga.

—¿Quieres la masa pegada? — preguntó al mostrarle el tazón.

—No soy un niño como para querer comer eso— claro que quería, pero su orgullo no le dejaba aceptarlo.

—Que mal que creas eso, más para mí— tomó la cuchara y le llevó a su boca—. ¿Tu nuevo puesto de qué es?

—En un nuevo edificio, la construcción es un proyecto de tres años.

—¿En cuántos días más te vas?

—Cinco... Creo que Pocky, debería pasar la noche aquí, para saber cómo reacciona.

—Lo mismo pensaba.

Inuyasha fue a la sala, si todo salía bien, aquel pequeño apartamento sería el hogar de Pocky durante algún tiempo. El sonido de un coche derrapando se escuchó en la calle, y por reflejo Inuyasha miró hacía la ventana, fue cuando se percató del pequeño librero, en una de las repisas había varias fotos, se acercó a mirarlas por curiosidad y de inmediato una llamó toda su atención.

—¿Tu novio? — preguntó al mirar la foto de un chico moreno de ojos azules, que estaba junto a un lobo.

—No, un buen amigo. ¿Qué pasa?— no sabía si era su imaginación, pero le pareció que Inuyasha no le creyó.

—Es extraño que tengas su foto a plena vista.

—De hecho, no debería estar allí, seguramente fue Sango quien la movió.

—¿Quién?

—Mi mejor amiga, tiene la maña de cambiar de lugar las cosas.

—¿Por qué esta con un lobo?

—Kouga es sorprendente, es veterinario de fauna silvestre, esa la mandó hace dos meses, está apoyando en una reserva de lobos en México, ayuda a rescatarlos, es un chico de buen corazón. El año pasado cuidaba pandas en china, las fotos con esos panditas le hacían ver muy tierno.

—¿Cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes se conocieron?

—No somos tan diferentes, nos conocimos en un voluntariado en preparatoria, me anoté en un refugió de esos donde rescatan animales y les buscan un buen hogar, Kouga fue mi supervisor, ambos amamos a los animales.

—Así que un refugio.

—Aún ahora, algunas tardes soy voluntaria.

—Rescatas animales y aun así, no tienes mascotas.

—Larga historia, veré como van las galletas.

Inuyasha observó la foto y la dejó en su lugar, era tonto, pero se sentía molesto de alguna manera. Lo mejor era irse, debía calmarse, Pocky estaría bien, ya mañana iría por ella.

* * *

 **14/07/2017**

 **Solo queda otro más y termina.**


	3. Oh, My Dog!

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Mascotas.**

 **III. Oh, My Dog!**

Sango al entrar al apartamento de Kagome se paseo por las habitaciones, buscaba evidencia que hiciera hablar a su amiga, hace días actuaba extraño, pero ella no hablada del asunto y para que lo hiciera, debía acorralarla. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, croquetas sin recoger bajo un sillón y no solo eso, el sillón tenía pelo de perro negro.

—Cuidaste un perro.

—Si, voy a cuidar una por una temporada, necesito dinero y es una buena manera para ganarlo— explicó al llevar té y galletas.

—¿En verdad esperas que me crea eso? No quería decirlo pero lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes? — preguntó disimulando sus nervios.

—El fin de semana vine y vi salir a un chico alto, cabello negro y ojos claros, me pareció que algo le preocupaba, que se había molestado por algo, decidí no visitarte y fui con tu vecina, una mujer muy amable, ama a los gatos y le mostré fotos de Kirara, ella me dijo que ese chico en los últimos días ha venido a menudo y trae a su perra.

Kagome había olvidado lo informativa que podía ser la vieja Shoga, cada que llegaba o salía de casa, podía sentir su mirada atreves de la mirilla de la puerta vecina.

—La cuido para él— esa era la verdad,

—Tengo buena memoria y lo sabes, es el chico del otro día en el lago.

—¿En verdad? — intentó fingir ignorancia—. No me di cuenta.

—Kagome, saltemos todas tus excusas bobas, debe ser una buena persona para que cuides a su mascota.

—No me gusta— aseguró en automático.

—No he dicho eso— ahora Sango tenía un aura victoriosa, consiguió lo que quería—. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, me contaras TODO.

 **...**

Miroku había citado a Inuyasha en un pub, hace días, su amigo tenía un aire alegre, andaba en las nubes, pero después del fin de semana, algo cambió. Se enojaba por cualquier cosilla y nadie en el trabajo quería pasar junto a él. Les llevaron su orden, cerveza y alitas para Miroku, doble hamburguesa y refresco para Inuyasha.

—Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles, no olvides nada— Inuyasha le miró con fastidio—. ¡Vamos! Para tenerte como idiota y luego ponerte de mal humor, debe ser una lindura.

—Yo me voy y las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan.

—Que no te funcionara la última vez...

—Ella conoció a ese tipo a los dos meses, terminamos por teléfono— le recordó.

—Intuyo que a Pocky le agrada, recuerda que Kikyou no le gustaba, no le dejaba tocarla y le gruñía. Hazle caso a tu perra, es más lista que tú, con mejor instinto.

—A ella ya le gusta alguien, un tal _Ryouga_ que rescata lobos, debiste haberla odio hablar de él, dijo que era "sorprendente", "de buen corazón" y "tierno" — imito molesto un mal tono femenino.

—Debe gustarte mucho como para que sientas celos.

—No estoy celoso— dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Tú también amas a los animales.

—No es lo mismo— habló con la boca medio llena—. Yo solo tengo afinidad con los perros y ese lobo sarnoso con todo tipo de especies. Además, solo la he conocido por menos de un mes, eso que siento pasará pronto.

—No lo creo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, espero tengas razón.

 **...**

Sin duda la manera en que se conocieron Kagome e Inuyasha era digna de una película romántica o un manga shojo, lo que Sango no lograba comprender era ¿Por qué Kagome no se arriesgaba? Notaba su mirada brillosa al hablar del chico en cuestión, era más que obvio que se sentía atraída por él.

—Da tú el primer paso— aconsejó.

—No funcionaría.

—Eres terca, puede funcionar, van a tener a la perra en común.

—No es como si le viese cada fin de semana o dos veces al mes, la próxima vez podría ser en seis meses.

—Existe algo que se llama internet.

—Supongamos que salimos, las cosas van bien unos meses, pero luego ambos queremos más. Yo estoy feliz aquí e Inuyasha tiene su puesto soñado ¿Quién debe ceder? ¿El más comprometido? ¿Y el otro qué?

—Si no te arriesgas ¿Cómo lo sabrás?

—Además, dudo que yo le guste un poquito.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—El sábado parecía molesto, tu misma lo viste, no me miraba, era como si mi presencia le incomodara. No lo entiendo, estábamos bien. Incluso Pocky no me quería cerca, se quedó conmigo pero no era la misma— no había querido admitirlo pero tanto el dueño como la mascota, le dejaron estrujado su corazón.

—¿Dijiste o hiciste algo fuera de lo normal?

—Le ofrecí la masa de las galletas, no la quiso, luego vio la foto de Kouga, foto que no debías mover.

—Fue para cambiar la vista— no le gustaba que todo luciera igual por mucho tiempo, pero algo le decía que cambiar de lugar la foto, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

—Como sea, hablamos de él y se fue al recibir un mensaje.

—¿Hablaron de Kouga?

—Si.

—Dime exactamente que le dijiste— intuía que su amiga había metido la pata.

* * *

Ya tenía casi todo empacado, le sorprendió que al final no llevaba mucho, algunas cosas las vendió y otras que de momento no se pensaba llevar, las dejó en la cochera de sus padres. No podía creer que en dos días era su viaje, el tiempo pasaba volando.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse una sopa instantánea y mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, su celular sonó, era de la casa de Sesshoumaru.

—Hola Rin— saludó, dudaba que su hermano fuese quien le llamase.

—¡Vamos a cuidar a Pocky!— dijo una alegre voz.

—Yo creí que...

—Te dije que haría que Maru aceptara— siempre al último momento, estaba llegando a pensar que le gustaba darle emoción a la cosas.

—Es que... Te lo agradezco pero...

—¡¿Ya la diste en adopción?! — de ser así, ella iría por Pocky, la recuperaría.

—¡Claro que no!, alguien ya la cuidará.

—¿Quién? — preguntó intrigada.

—Luego te llamo, debo volver al trabajo— colgó al no saber que excusa dar, pero si lo pensaba por un momento, ¿Por qué la rechazó? Aún podía aceptar la ayuda de Rin y así ya no tendría nada que ver con Kagome y Miroku dejaría de crearle historias de amor.

* * *

No pudo rechazar la ayuda de Kagome, había tenido la oportunidad, llegó a tomar su celular pero nunca marcó, también fue al parque y la vio de lejos, pero no se acercó, algo en él no lo dejó y fue así que llegó el día en que partiría.

Kagome veía a Inuyasha dejar dos grandes bolsas de croquetas y una bolsa con jabones para perro.

—Esto debe ser suficiente para dos meses— le dijo a Kagome sin verla—. Te visitaré en vacaciones, pórtate bien— Pocky movía su cola.

 _Serás tonta, le estuviste dando a entender que Kouga te gusta, cuando le vuelvas a ver, aclara eso, hazle cumplidos._

La voz de Sango resonaba en la cabeza de Kagome ¿Era posible que ella tuviese razón? ¿Debería arriesgarse? ¿Inuyasha estaba distante por Kouga?

—Me voy.

—Mucha suerte, todo saldrá muy bien porque eres un gran ingeniero.

—No lo sabes, jamás has estado en un edificio donde yo ayudase en su construcción.

—No pero... — eso no salió muy bien, lo que la lastimó.

—Esta es la veterinario de Pocky, nadie más es de mi confianza, solo ella puede atenderle— le dio una tarjeta y la cartilla de vacunación de Pocky.

—Entiendo.

 _¡Y otra cosa! Cuando se vaya dale un abrazo._

—Me voy, hasta pronto chica— acarició a Pocky atrás de las orejas—. Adiós Kagome.

—Inuyasha...— le llamó, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir—. Buen viaje.

La puerta se cerró y Kagome se sentó en el escalón del recibidor. ¿Por qué esa mujer era de la confianza de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué solo ella podía atender a Pocky? ¿Por qué a ella le dijo adiós? Y ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en su pecho y lloraba?

* * *

Todo un mes ya había pasado e Inuyasha no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida que le parecía aburrida, salía de su apartamento, iba al trabajo y de vuelta al apartamento. Aunque frente a las viviendas había un parque donde podía ir a correr, prefería quedarse encerrado y mirar televisión. Kagome solía mandarle fotos de Pocky de cuando la llevaba al parque, sin embargo, la chica jamás aparecía en alguna, en lo profundo de su ser anhelaba poder verla de nuevo, esperaba recibir una llamada suya y escuchar su voz, pero nada, solo mensajes cortos.

Pero ese día de extremo calor, había recibido la inesperada visita de Miroku en el trabajo.

—¿Por qué tan mala cara?

—Por el idiota de Sesshoumaru, me reclama por no dejarles a Pocky, que no debí romperle el corazón a Rin, ahora no para de pedir un perro. Como si yo la malcriara, él es quien le da todo— jamás se llegó a imaginar a su hermano velando por el bienestar de alguien, muchísimo menos se lo imaginaba en una relación, pero allí estaba junto a Rin.

—Es una mujer embarazada, debe ser difícil para ella.

—Él ya sabía que algo así podía pasar, debió aceptar a Pocky a la primera.

—Si eso fuese, no hubieses conocido a Kagome.

—Otra vez con ella, ya te dije que no es lo que crees.

—La estas pasando mal ¿Por qué no vas por ella? — podía notar su mala vibra.

—Tiene su vida allá, y sigue estado aquel tipo.

—Investigué un poco y en el proceso conocí a una hermosa castaña de nombre Sango, su carácter es fuerte, tiene unos atributos que me hacen tener sueños nada santos y... Me estoy desviando— carraspeo, debía concentrarse—. Esta chica es amiga de Kagome, me dijo que Kagome nunca a tenido un animal más del tiempo necesario porque se encariña y sufre la separación. Los cuida hasta que estén sanos y les busca hogar, no se los queda porque si se lo permite, ahora su casa estaría llena de animales. Sango también dijo que le sorprendió que contigo hiciese una excepción. Y Kouga, es un amigo, pero suponiendo hipotéticamente que se siente atraída por él, pienso que también por ti y deberías hacer algo al respecto ¿Por qué él va a ser mejor que tú?

Inuyasha lo meditó un momento, Miroku pudiese tener razón, él podía competir por Kagome, tenía algo en su favor, Pocky.

—Solo digo que, el señor Himura renunció y tú eres la primer opción para el puesto, no te lo han ofrecido porque creen que estar aquí es donde quieres estar.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? — esa clase de información no la debía pasar por alto.

—No importa, lo importante ahora es que cojas el teléfono, llames al jefe y pidas el puesto, si no lo haces por ella, hazlo por mí, no me gusta tener a mi mejor amigo tan lejos.

* * *

Kagome estaba tumbada en su cama, miraba los mensajes en su celular, específicamente los de Inuyasha. Ella le mandaba fotos de Pocky esperando iniciar una conversación, pero nunca pasaban de "Gracias", "¿Ella está bien?", "¿Le falta algo?". Lo extrañaba, quería escucharlo, por eso optó por no escribirle en casi toda una semana, para que él le llamase y no funcionó, fue ella la que terminó mandando otra foto.

—Pocky, ¿Crees que Inuyasha esté bien? — preguntó a la perra que estaba echada junto a la cama—. Espero no se alimente solo de sopa instantánea y papitas.

El viento fresco entró por la ventana y la chica se estiró, era un buen día para salir a pasear, de un ágil movimiento se levantó y miró a Pocky.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? — inmediatamente Pocky se paró—. Vamos por tus cosas.

Terminaba de ponerle el chaleco que Inuyasha le dejó, le había dicho que eso le ayudaría a cansarla más rápido y a su vez servía de mochila.

Y cuando ella iba por sus patines, el timbre sonó, no le extrañó, era domingo y probablemente era Souta, ya había conocido a Pocky y solía visitarla para acompañarles en sus paseos. Pero al abrir, jamás se imaginó encontrarse con aquella visión, Inuyasha estaba justo frente a ella, usaba unas orejas de perro blancas, un collar y correa.

—Me dijeron que adoptas perros que necesitan hogar ¿Tienes espacio para otro? Tengo todas mis vacunas y estoy entrenado— solo los dioses sabían la vergüenza que estaba pasando, había estado planeando su reencuentro muy bien, quería sorprenderla, pero se dejó guiar por Miroku.

Su loco amigo le dijo que debía ser original, que debía impactarla, que debía hacerla sonreír y llegarle por su corazón, por su lado más débil. ¿Y cuál era la debilidad de Kagome? Los animales. Fue cuando él mismo cavo su tumba al decir "Esto seria más fácil si yo fuese un perro", los ojos de Miroku brillaron y sugirió que se disfrazara de perro.

—El sillón ya lo ocupan y el departamento es muy pequeño— ¡Inuyasha se veía tan lindo! Quería abrazarlo, pero tenía que controlarse.

—Me adapto, también soy compartido, no me molestaría dormir junto a mi dueña— ¿De dónde salió lo último? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Lo había hecho de nuevo, lo jodio todo.

Kagome no podía controlar su corazón, en lugar de ofenderse o sentirse acosada, de una extraña manera se sintió alagada por las palabras de Inuyasha. Se debatía en qué hacer, qué decir. Y como si sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas, la respuesta llegó.

—Entra— le jaló de la correa al escuchar que subían las escaleras—. Alguien te va a ver y va a pensar que ahora soy alguna clase de fetichista.

—¿Me vas a adoptar? — estaba ansioso, deseaba que todo lo que hizo no fuese en vano—. Hola Pocky— saludó cuando su perra le brincó, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Llegaban de la calle? — preguntó al verla con su chaleco.

—Estábamos por ir al parque.

—¿Puedo ir?

—¿Con todo y correa?

—Si eso quieres— respondió el chico con una divertida sonrisa.

 **...**

Ya extrañaba aquel ambiente, podía sentir su cuerpo relajarse y el saber que Kagome iba con él le alegraba más el día. La observó en la fila para comprar los cafés, todo eso le traía buenos recuerdos y planeaba crear más junto a sus dos azabaches, por que si, sin Pocky jamás hubiese llegado a ese camino de su vida.

—Pocky, quieta— le reprendió al verla con intensiones de correr hasta Kagome.

—Entonces Pocky es tu perra— dijo una chica, su voz sonaba como si le reclamase algo.

—¿Las conozco? — volteo a verla, aquella chica rubia iba acompañada de una pelirroja, ambas le parecían conocidas pero no sabía de dónde.

—De la cafetería en la avenida, te invité a salir.

Inuyasha las vio mejor, era verdad.

—Sigue siendo "No", tengo dueña, se llama Kagome.

—¿Cómo la canción? — preguntó incrédula la rubia—. No vamos a creer de nuevo eso.

—Debe ser tu gata u otra perra— agregó la otra, no caerían de nuevo en el engaño.

—Yasha, le puse crema a un café, olvidé si le ponías o...— interrumpió Kagome, por ir concentrada en no chorrear las bebidas no se percató de la compañía que tenía el chico.

—Ella es Kagome— Inuyasha cogió uno de los cafés y tomó la mano de la azabache y la entrelazó con la suya, las dos amigas se pusieron coloradas por el coraje y se alejaron.

—¿Qué fue eso? — se había perdido de algo y no sabía qué.

—No tengo idea— mintió para restarle importancia, nada iba a estropear esa no oficial cita.

—¿Seguro? Parecían muy molestas.

—¡Sigamos nuestro paseo! — guio a Kagome a otra parte del parque, donde se podrían sentar y disfrutar de sus bebidas.

 **...**

A Kagome le sorprendió la condición y energía que tenía Inuyasha, no dio por terminado el paseo hasta que el cielo se oscurecía. ¡Hasta Pocky se cansó! Comió y se durmió. Ella por su parte, se bañó y fue a ver un poco de televisión en lo que su cabello se secaba. De momentos dormitaba, quería dejarse caer sobre el tatami y dormir, fue en uno de esos cabeceos que sintió un peso sobre sus piernas. Inuyasha la había tomado de almohada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que mi ama me mime— respondió con naturalidad.

—Tonto— se sonrojó hasta las raíces—. ¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo?

—Acepté otro puesto aquí, solo en algunas ocasiones deberé viajar, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaré en esta ciudad... Kagome— le llamó algo inseguro—. ¿Ya vamos a vivir juntos? Me adoptaste ¿Cierto?

—Supongo.

—Que bueno, porque en verdad no tengo casa, donde vivía ya la rentaron.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, tengo un futón extra que...

La cara de Kagome palideció y luego se sonrojó, no podía asimilar del todo lo que acababa de hacer Inuyasha, seguramente lo imaginó por el sueño, ¡Eso era! Ya estaba dormida.

—¿No te gustó?

—Me lamiste— seguía pasmada.

—Soy un perro ¿Qué esperabas?

—Eres... Eres insoportable, me voy a ir a dormir y no te daré tu futón para que aprendas a...

Si estaba soñando que no la despertaran, la boca de Inuyasha sobre la suya era la gloria. La estaba dejando sin aliento y ella estaba encantada. Era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

—¿Mejor? — susurró contra los labios de Kagome, desde que volvió a verla había tenido ganas de hacer eso, quería saber el sabor de ella, fue mejor de lo que imaginó.

—Cállate y hazlo de nuevo— le jaló del cuello para besarlo y ambos terminaron acostados sobre el tatami, fue allí donde el sueño les venció y durmieron abrazados hasta que las lamidas de Pocky en la cara de Inuyasha, les despertó.

* * *

 **30/07/2017**

 **Hasta aquí (por ahora) mi loca idea que surgió al imaginarme a un Inu humano llevando orejas de perro.**

 **No le pongo "Complete", porque puede que después agregue algo más, un "epilogo" o pequeños "extras".**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, espero les gustase y que nos estemos leyendo en próximas creaciones.**

 _ **SheylaStV**_ **, gracias por darme el título del capítulo indirectamente y sin proponértelo XD**


	4. Dormir

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Mascotas.**

 **Especial, Adiós año del perro.**

 **IV. Dormir.**

Un año luego de su reencuentro, Inuyasha, Pocky y Kagome seguían viviendo en el apartamento de la chica. Les costaba encontrar un lugar más grande, que fuese cercano al trabajo de los dos y que aceptase perros. Pero aprendieron a organizarse y hasta el momento les iba bien.

En ocasiones Inuyasha debía ausentarse por el trabajo o en otras llegaba tarde, como en la última semana, había estado llegando pasada la media noche. Esa noche, aprovechando que era viernes, Kagome se propuso esperarlo despierta, se vio una pequeña maratón de una serie en la _app_ de Fox, pero cerca de la una de la mañana, el sueño la vencía y se fue a su cama.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó, Pocky movió su cola, pero no se levantó de su lugar. Inuyasha se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Cuidaste bien a Kag?— Pocky movió la cola—. Buena chica, te debo un premio, sigue descansando— en el camino al dormitorio, se fue quitando la ropa, hasta quedar en su bóxer rojo—. Kag, ya llegué— le dio un beso en la frente y la chica abrió los ojos con pereza.

—Hola, ¿Quieres comer?

—No, quiero dormir— dijo al levantar la sábana y meterse bajo ella.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro— se acurrucó junto a su novia y se quedó de inmediato dormido.

Kagome intentaba no hacer ruido al preparar el desayuno, sabía que aunque Inuyasha aparentaba dormir profundamente, no era así, si escuchaba que se le caía algo se levantaría corriendo a verla. Al escuchar que Pocky chillaba y rasgaba en la puerta de la habitación, fue a verla.

—Pocky, Inu duerme, ayer llegó tarde, está cansado— la perra pareció entender por un momento, pero pasados unos minutos, volvió hacer lo mismo—. Son casi las doce, creo que puedes entrar a despertarlo, necesita comer ¿Cierto?

Kagome los observó desde la puerta, Pocky le saltó y jaló la sábana. Inuyasha solo se giraba e intentaba seguir durmiendo.

—Pocky... Luego jugamos...— la perra lo empujaba de la espalda, como queriendo tirarlo de la cama—. No seas latosa— sintió a Pocky bajarse y luego ser jalado del pie—. Ya me desperté— se sentó y la vio mover la cola—. Como algo y te llevo a pasear. ¿Ahora ya te recuestas?— casi le da un tic en el ojo al verla acostarse en la cama.

—Fue más lista que tú.

—Malvada, tú la dejaste entrar— caminó hasta su novia, ella le veía son una sonrisa.

—Ya debías comer algo, desde que me desperté, tu estómago gruñía, pero te deje dormir, en verdad debías tener mucho sueño porque por lo general te despiertas cuando te da hambre.

—Debió ser así, porque tampoco sentí cuando te levantaste.

—No me gusta que manejes tan cansado.

—Pagué un _Uber_ — ella ya le había hecho saber eso, le daba miedo que se quedase dormido y tuviese un accidente—. Dejé el coche en la oficina, te prometí que no manejaría cansado— le dio corto beso y ella sonrió—. Estaba pensando que en la tarde podemos ir a pasear.

—Tendré lista tu correa— le revolvió el cabello y él la rodeó de la cintura.

—Como diga mi dueña.

—Deberías ponerte un pantalón y ya venir a comer— ver a Inuyasha solo en bóxer le era mucha tentación.

—¿No te gusta lo que ves?— le sonrió divertido.

—No es eso, me encanta pero, si alguien viene de sorpresa…— suspiró cuando sintió un mordisco en el cuello.

—Nadie va a venir.

—La cama está ocupada— dijo con un jadeo.

—La podemos encerrar, está el sofá— no tenían hijos que les interrumpieran, pero tenían a Pocky, ella solía ser muy inoportuna en ocasiones.

Kagome se estiró y cerró la puerta a espaldas de Inuyasha, en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la perilla, ella fue llevada al sofá, pero justo cuando Inuyasha le quitaba la camiseta a ella, el timbre sonó y luego se escuchó la voz de una niña, "¡Tío, _abe_!".

—No hagas ruido y se van— se sentía tan mal por su sobrina pero en verdad necesitaba ese momento con su novia.

El timbre sonó con más insistencia y de nuevo la voz "Tío, _so io_ ".

—Tienes que abrir— también estaba frustrada, pero debían atender.

—No es justo, me voy a cambiar, tú abre.

Kagome se acomodó la ropa y fue a la puerta, al abrirla vio a Rin con Yoko.

—Hola, perdón por tardar, estaba cocinando e Inuyasha se acaba de despertar, pasen.

—No te preocupes, venimos rápido.

—¡Tío!

—¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita?— cargó a la niña y ella rio.

—¿Podrían cuidarla un rato? Sesshoumaru va a comprarse un nuevo traje y se desespera, solo quiere estar corriendo por todos lados, con su año y medio su hija quería explorar todo caminando.

—¿Dónde está él?— Inuyasha vio por el pasillo, estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Sí algo malo le pasa…

—Aquí estás, yo creí que no subirías a saludar— le interrumpió Inuyasha.

—Escúchame, no la descuides ni un segundo, aquí hay suficiente comida y jugo, pañales y ropa limpia— dijo al pasarle la maleta.

—Sessho, vámonos, ella va estar bien— le había costado convencer a su esposo de dejar a Yoko con Inuyasha y Kagome, no quería se arrepintiera.

—No nos tardamos— fue lo último que dijo Sesshoumaru al partir con Rin.

—Iré a servir la comida, deberías llevarla a jugar con Pocky— al escuchar ese nombre la niña se inquietó, le gustaba jugar con ella, el perro en su casa, no era tan juguetón.

—Ya te llevo.

* * *

El día anterior no pudieron ir al parque, Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron más tarde de lo esperado. Pero ese día, estuvieron libres, Inuyasha ya estaba listo con Pocky, esperaba a Kagome que tardaba más de lo usual, llevaba largo rato en la recámara. Ya habían pasado quince minutos, ¿Qué tanto podía estar haciendo?

—Se tarda mucho— se tiró en el piso y Pocky se puso a su lado—. Ve por ella— ordenó a su perra, pero solo se giró panza arriba—. Ni tú tienes ganas.

—¿Qué tienen?— Kagome les encontró acostados y con los ojos cerrados.

—Nos aburrimos ¿Qué tanto hacías?

—No encuentro mi casco ¿Lo han visto?

—Sí, lo siento, cuando aspiraba, lo puse sobre el librero— Kagome lo fue a tomar e Inuyasha le puso la correa a Pocky—. Vamos antes que cierren los _hotdogs_.

—Acabas de comer, pero eso ya no me sorprende— ya se había acostumbrado a ese apetito insaciable de su novio.

—No es para mí, es el premio para Pocky por cuidarte bien— Kagome suspiró, y le sonrió.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Miroku les pidió a Kagome e Inuyasha ir a su casa y cuidar un par de horas al pequeño Komori. Las gemelas habían cogido un fuerte resfriado en la guardería, la medicina que les habían dado no parecía funcionar, la fiebre iba y venía, por lo que sus padres las llevarían de nuevo al médico. Pero no querían exponer mucho al pequeño, apenas tenía un mes de nacido.

—Gracias por cuidarla, quisiera llevarla, pero no quiero que enferme— Sango veía a su bebé dormir en los brazos de su padre.

—No te preocupes, estará bien— dijo Kagome.

—Saliendo de consulta regresamos.

—Cualquier cosa, no importa lo mínima que sea, me llamas— dijo Miroku con tono serio.

—Puedo hacerlo, he cuidado muy bien de Pocky y en un par de ocasiones de Yoko.

—Miroku, Komori estará bien, debemos llevar a las niñas.

 **…**

Eran las ocho de la noche y todo iba bien con Komori, era un niño muy tranquilo, se despertaba para comer y se dormía. Ahora Kagome debía estar durmiéndolo y él calentaba en el microondas la pasta que sus amigos les dejaron. A su lado, estaba Pocky y Kirara (la gatita de Sango), seguramente ya tenían hambre. Les iba a dar su alimento cuando recibió una llamada de Miroku, luego de eso, fue a ver a Kagome.

—Kag, Miroku llamó dice que…— estaba dormida en la cama de las gemelas y junto a ella, estaba Komori, ya dormido—. Se ve muy linda así ¿Verdad?— Pocky le puso una pata en la pierna cuando se sentó en la cama.

Ver a Kagome junto a Komori le daba un cosquilleo en el estómago, el mismo que sentía cuando la veía jugar con Yoko. No podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado dos años desde que tocó la puerta de su casa, usando esas orejas de perro.

—Vamos a que tú y Kirara coman.

—Inu, ¿Ya llegaron?

—No, se van a quedar hoy.

—¿Es malo?— se levantó preocupada.

—Miroku dijo que no, solo deben tenerlas en observación hoy.

—¿Qué pasa?— le notaba extraño.

—Yo… Es que… Tengo hambre, le doy de comer a ellas y cenamos algo.

—Veamos que tienen para comer— tomó al bebé, en lo que cocinaba lo dejaría en su moisés.

—Kagome.

—Dime… ¿No estarás enfermo también? Estas rojo, tal vez ya te dio fiebre y…

—No estoy enfermo— no sabía ni porque la llamó, tal vez sí.

—¿Entonces? Actúas muy extraño, si hay algo mal dime.

—Nada está mal.

—¿Te preocupan las gemelas?— esas niñas querían mucho a Inuyasha, y él a ellas.

—No, bueno si, pero no es eso, Miroku y Sango están con ellas.

—¿Qué es?— le tomó de la mano, cuidando de tener bien sujeto al pequeño.

—Quiero…— bajó su mirada, de nuevo ese cosquilleo y fue lo confirmó, él quería "eso"—. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Kagome se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquello, quería hablar, responderle que "¡Sí!", pero esa simple palabra no salía, entonces le jaló de la playera y lo besó.

* * *

 **11/01/2019**

 **Hola aquí de nuevo, hace tiempo que quería poner algo, pero las cosas se complicaron y no pude. Pero ya heme aquí, y pues despido al año del perro. Aún falta agregar más vivencias aquí, espero poder hacerlo antes del año nuevo chino. Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y deseo que nos sigamos leyendo.**


	5. Consuelo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Mascotas.**

 **Especial, Adiós año del perro.**

 **V. Consuelo.**

Aquella tarde de fin de semana, Kagome estaba sola en casa con Pocky, Inuyasha debió atender algo en el trabajo y llevaba toda la mañana fuera. Pero cerca de las dos de la tarde, Sesshoumaru, Rin y Yoko llegaron de vista, al parecer, tenían un favor que pedir.

—Inuyasha dice que llegará en dos horas— dijo luego de colgar y decirle a su prometido de las visitas.

—Podemos esperarlo, y me platicas cómo van con la boda— Rin estaba entusiasmada, al crecer sola, Kagome era lo más cercano a una hermana.

—¿Segura que quieren esperarlo? Puede que tengan otra cosa que hacer— tal vez a su cuñado no le gustase esperar por dos horas.

—No hay nada— negó Rin—. Además, Yoko esta entretenida con Pocky— su hija le lanzaba una pelota y Pocky se la daba—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—Es que… No hemos visto nada.

—Pero ya pasó un año desde que te lo propuso— en verdad creía que la boda se celebraría pronto.

—Rin, déjalos ir a su ritmo— habló Sesshoumaru.

—Pero… ¿Todo está bien?— notaba a su amiga algo decaída, como cuando una cosa te preocupa y por más cosas que hagas no dejas de pensar en eso.

—Sí, Inu ha estado muy ocupado con una construcción y no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar del tema. ¿Quieren té, agua, café, jugo?

—Jugó está bien, para Sessho té de menta.

Kagome asintió y fue a la cocina. Rin se giró para ver a la cara a Sesshoumaru, quien observaba a su hija, que ahora se acostaba sobre Pocky y parecía querer dormir.

—¿En verdad crees todo este bien? ¿Y si se separan? No quiero eso, ellos son tan lindos juntos. No pueden romper, ellos no pueden hacer eso, Yoko se pondría muy triste.

—¿Ella? Es pequeña pronto lo olvidará.

—Sesshoumaru, no bromeó.

Rin y Kagome platicaron de series nuevas, anécdotas con Yoko y así las dos horas pasaron, fue que Kagome recordó que debía ir por aceite y arroz.

—Voy a la tienda, no tardo, ¿Quieren algo?

—No, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No tardo, si llega Inuyasha le dicen.

—Rin, deja de pensar en eso— podía escuchar los pensamientos de su esposa.

—Pregúntale a Inu.

—No te metas, ellos sabrán arreglar las cosas.

—Mamá, mira— Yoko le mostró una diadema con orejas blancas de perro.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?.

—El _cayon_ de allá— señaló al escritorio.

—No debes hacer eso, ponlo en su lugar— dijo Sesshoumaru a su hija, un segundo que no la vio y ella hacía travesuras.

—Quiero pintar— ella buscaba algunos colores.

—Antes de dejarlo en su lugar— Sesshoumaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Rin ya le había puesto la diadema—. ¡Te ves adorable! ¿Te gusta, Yoko?

—¡Sí! Papá como un _perito_

—No le veo la gracia.

—No seas gruñón y tomate una foto con nosotras— le dio a Yoko y ella se acomodó para la foto, sería un lindo recuerdo.

—Es suficiente— se iba a quitar las orejas y su hija no le dejó.

—No papá, no toques— le miró con su mejor cara seria.

—Ella tiene tu misma expresión— dijo Rin con diversión.

—Si quieren vengo luego— Inuyasha había llegado y no esperaba encontrarse con eso, quería reír, pero se contuvo.

—¡Tío Inu! Papá con _olelejas_ , es _grasisoso—_ su risa fue entre tierna y traviesa.

—Hola pequeña— la cargó, pero de inmediato le llegó un aroma nada bonito—. ¡Oh vaya! Creo que alguien necesita un cambio.

—Ven aquí, ¿Por qué no avisaste?— con sus más de dos años, Yoko le decía cuando quería ir al baño.

—Estaba jugando.

—Bueno, tu tío también exagera, solo estás mojada.

—¡Oye! Tengo buen olfato— se defendió.

—¿Y Kagome?— no la veía en la casa.

—Fue a la tienda— respondió al quitarse la diadema—. ¿Se puede saber ahora qué hiciste?— preguntó Sesshoumaru al ver que Rin cerró la puerta del baño.

—¿De qué?

—Tu novia no se ve tan… animada como siempre. Si ya no está funcionando…

—No es eso— le interrumpió, ya había entendido—. Creyó, creímos que estaba embarazada pero no fue así.

—No sabía que querías eso— no recordaba haberle escuchado querer ser padre—. Siempre huías de los niños, les llamabas mocosos escandaloso y no soportas un pañal mojado.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, y tienes a Yoko— le devolvió sus palabras—. Como sea, tal vez luego de la boda, pero pasó esto y… No sé si es por el momento o en verdad lo quiero ya— era tan extraño hablar con su hermano de eso, por lo general si quería consejo iba con Miroku.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?— Inuyasha negó.

—¡Inu! Ya _toy_ lista ¡Súbeme!— le jaló el pantalón para ser cargada.

—¿Quieres subir?— a su sobrina le gustaba que la cargase en los hombros.

—Esperen un tiempo y si sigue ese sentimiento, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Siento la demora, Inu, llegaste— Kagome dejó la bolsa de la tienda en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Ya les dijiste?— preguntó Rin.

—¿Qué cosa?— quiso saber Inuyasha.

—Saldremos de viaje y queremos pedirles si pueden cuidar de Ah-Un unos días.

—Sí, claro.

Inuyasha aún no podía creer que su hermano aceptase tener una mascota, bueno, que Rin se lo pidiese cuando no pudo cuidar de Pocky y que estuviese embarazada contó mucho. Contactaron a Kagome y ella les ayudó a encontrar un perro en el refugio, al final, se quedaron con un perro mestizo gris. Sesshoumaru lo mandó entrenar y desde entonces formaba parte de su familia.

 **…**

Kagome se sentó en el sofá y cambiaba de canales, Pocky estaba en su sillón y parecía dormir, Inuyasha se terminaba de bañar. Subió sus piernas al sofá y se aferró a ellas, fue que vio el comercial de pañales para recién nacido y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Llevo una mano a su vientre, había tenido casi dos meses de atraso, por ello creyó que estaba embarazada, pero finalmente su periodo volvió, cinco días después de decidir decirle a Inuyasha, y no olvidar esa estúpida prueba que estaba defectuosa, ¡¿Por qué le dio positiva?! Hasta pensó que había tenido una pérdida pero luego de ir al médico, confirmaron que nunca estuvo embarazada. Sintió la pata de Pocky sobre su mano.

—¿Qué pasa chica? ¿Tienes hambre?— Pocky se pegó más a ella, la quería consolar—. Tranquila, estoy bien— se limpió las lágrimas—. Solo tuve un momento de debilidad, fuera tristeza, no preocupemos a Inu ¿Si?— Pocky no estaba muy convencida, pero optó por acostarse junto a su dueña.

—Es bueno que Pocky se lleve bien con Ah-Un— decía Inuyasha al secarse el cabello con una toalla.

—¿Crees que se adapte aquí? Esta acostumbrado a un gran patio.

—¿No lo quieres aquí?— él aceptó porque creyó que Kagome no se negaría.

—No es eso, solo me preocupa que se sienta encerrado.

—Estará bien, lo sacaremos a diario, solo serán tres días— le restó importancia.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Hay algo interesante para ver?

—No, busca tu algo— le ofreció el control remoto.

Inuyasha observó a la chica, sus ojos, ella había llorado, no mucho, pero lo había hecho. Se sentó en el otro espacio libre junto a ella.

—Voy a prepararme un emparedado ¿Quieres uno?

Él la vio levantarse, Pocky bajó del sofá y empujó a su dueño con el hocico, como dándole ánimos para que hablase con ella.

—Kagome— la detuvo—. No soy bueno con las palabra y lo sabes, pero… Lo que pasó no cambia nada, admitió que me emocioné y cuando resultó que… Que al final solo fue…

—Falsa alarma— completó.

—Eso, veo a Miroku y sus hijos, Sesshoumaru con Yoko y quiero un bebé tuyo, pero no sé si sea el momento indicado, viajo mucho y desearía pasar todo ese tiempo contigo, no perderme nada, además, aquí es chico, apenas tenemos espacio para nosotros tres.

—Entiendo— volvió a sentarse junto a él—. También me emocioné, creo que demasiado pronto— ya comenzaban las lágrimas a llenar sus ojos—. Después de todo, sería un bebé tuyo, más adelante podemos intentarlo y estar listos.

—Créeme que lo haremos— le limpió las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos—. Pero ahora, primero debemos preparar nuestra boda— Kagome le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien liberar ese peso.

* * *

 **18/01/2019**

Primero, aunque la historia ya aparezca como "Concluida", todavía pondré algunos extras. Les avisaré cuando ya de por cerrado esta colección.

La idea de este capítulo, surgió por la idea de que una mascota no importa lo triste que estés, siempre te consuela, sienten que necesitas consuelo.

¡Y si! Pocky es un amor, sabe cuando sacarle canas a Inu y cuando necesita ayuda. Si pusiera lo que piensa en este capítulo, tal vez le diría algo como "¿Qué esperas? Habla con ella, no dejes que siga triste".

Solo espero les gustase y seguirnos leyendo.


End file.
